Wireless charging implementations today use a back-cover design where the antenna/resonator for the receiver and the power conversion printed circuit board (PCB) is placed in the back cover of the phone and the DC output is directly connected to the charge port pins on the main board of the PCB. Today, we have multiple wireless charging standards—all of which typically provide a different DC output voltage to the charge port pins. Handset OEMs that design phones with wireless charging would like to have a solution that allows them to use any wireless charging based back-cover with the existing phone without making changes in the phone's design. Currently, there is no such solution available. The proposal below is a solution that allows handset OEMs to pair any wireless charging based back cover with the handset without making any changes.